


Goldilocks and the Russian Bear [PODFIC]

by McBangle, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bickering, Cabin Fic, Chirping, Future Fic, Getting Older, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: For the first time in Kent's career, he hasn't been selected for All-Stars and he is not happy about it. He should have spent his All-Stars break drinking on a beach in the tropics but no, instead he took Zimms' (bad) advice and rented out a cabin at a mountain resort in the middle-of-nowhere, Quebec. As if that weren't bad enough, between a blizzard and a mix-up, he ends up snowed in with Alexei Mashkov, of all people. They'll have to find a way to entertain themselves until they get plowed out, if they don't drive each other up a wall first.





	Goldilocks and the Russian Bear [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goldilocks and the Russian Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085337) by [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle). 



Apologies for the wait! In my defense, it took literal weeks to record this to my satisfaction and splice all the parts together. I'm happy enough with my Russian accent.

[Listen on my site!](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/goldilocks-and-the-russian-bear/)


End file.
